


Like A Stone

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike mourns Joyce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbirdfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catbirdfish).



> Disclaimer: So not Joss Whedon.  
> Written for the Friendship comment ficathon at Live Journal for the prompt of: BtVS, Spike & Joyce, tea and sympathy.

You expected to hate her. Or eat her. Eating her would've been a nice touch, back in the day, when it would've been a taunt directed at Buffy, when you called her 'Slayer' and loathed her and Angel and her little Scoobies.

But Joyce offered you hot chocolate with marshmallows, and tea, and let you watch her telly, when Manchester United was playing. And you lapped it up, telling her things you hadn't told anyone since Dru, and tried not to take advantage with your visits. Besides, it was still a bit of a taunt, the Slayer coming in, seeing you and her mum, a little escapist fantasy right there.

You don't know when you started to care for her. Maybe it was because of the tea, and Manchester United, and the sympathy she offered you, a monster, set out on a plan to destroy her daughter and failing at it miserably.

You're not a stone! You have feelings. So what if some of them are bad? You like Joyce, and she likes you, and that ought to be it. Even if the Slayer disapproves, Joyce thinks you're an all right bloke. And you, well, Joyce is your first friend.

And then she dies.

And your friend is buried beneath the grass, and there's a stone with her name, and the faint hint of Angel and Buffy lingering at the site. And it's not _fair_ , that the grand poof got to sit watch at the grave, but you'll make it right to Joyce. You will. You'll watch over her girls, and take care of them, and keep them safe.

You promise the stone. And hope Joyce approves.


End file.
